


Actions Speak Louder

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This is funny," says Anya, all out of breath, her face pink and shining, "because your bed is totally where Owen and I--"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

"This is funny," says Anya, all out of breath, her face pink and shining, "because your bed is totally where Owen and I--"

Fiona interjects, lifting her head from between Anya's thighs, waving her hands and squealing in protest. " _So_ not what I want to be thinking about right now. Or ever." But of course, she _has_ thought about it. Maybe not the actual _thrusting_ and disgusting gay-bashing boy genes in her sheets, but the way Anya must have looked, stretched out, flushed, panting.

Not, actually (now that Fiona considers it), a far cry from how she looks now.

"Sorry, sorry," Anya insists, and she's grinning and shifting her hips forward so Fiona knows she's probably _not_. "It's just," she pauses, swipes at the hair sticking to her forehead, "funny."

Fiona runs her thumb over Anya's soaked panties, pressing -- just slightly -- at the relevant spot. "Would you rather we stop and have a good laugh or get on with this?" She can't help sounding a little irritated, because, okay, she _is_. If she wanted to invite Owen to this little shindig, she would have. (But _ew_!) She invited _Anya_. Anya who squirms under her touch and hitches her breath in a way that is so much more interesting than laughter. 

"I'll shut up, I promise," Anya says, and her voice trails off just the way Fiona likes it.

She comes, and Fiona diligently licks her clean, pressing kisses to the inside of her thighs. After a moment, Anya regains use of her limbs, and sits up on her elbows. "You have to admit it's a little hilarious," she says, licking her own lips. She has to know its coming when Fiona slaps Anya across the thigh, rolls her eyes, and falls down on the bed next to her. 

"Do me before I get too grossed out to let you," Fiona says, but she's grinning and shifting her hips towards Anya, and actions speak louder than words, right?


End file.
